Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are increasingly being considered for performing complex functions and assisting humans in carrying out dangerous missions within dynamic environments. Applications include search and rescue, disaster relief operations, environmental monitoring and package delivery. Design parameters for these types of autonomous vehicles place demands on control schemes that can adapt to different mission scenarios and potential changes to vehicle dynamics. Current multirotor UAVs typically are designed using a coplanar rotor configuration and have become an increasingly popular platform for unmanned aerial vehicles. Many research and development efforts have been dedicated to the coplanar rotor configuration. These multirotors generally assume the center of gravity (CoG) to be static and known.